


A Little While Longer

by lucifeu



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cute, Cute Castiel, Cute Castiel/Dean Winchester, Cute Dean, Fluff, Human Castiel, Human!Castiel - Freeform, M/M, One Shot, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-22
Updated: 2014-03-22
Packaged: 2018-01-16 13:58:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1349932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucifeu/pseuds/lucifeu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's morning, but Castiel wants to sleep in with Dean. Sleepiness and snuggles ensue. A short drabble based off of a prompt from <a href="http://samstanktop.tumblr.com/">samstanktop</a> on Tumblr. She asked for anything cute with Dean and Cas. Since I love sleepy cuddles, this just <i> had <i></i></i> to happen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little While Longer

**Author's Note:**

  * For [punklexa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/punklexa/gifts).



Sun poured through the curtains, casting a beam of bright light over Castiel’s eyes. He squeezed his eyes together once, turning away and stuffing his face into the pillow beneath him. He pulled a scratchy blanket up over his shoulders and snuggled deeper into the bed. Castiel hadn’t been human for long, but if there was one thing he loved more than anything about it, it was his ability to sleep.  
It’s not like he couldn’t sleep as an angel. He definitely could, but there was something more satisfying about the human way of sleeping; succumbing to unconsciousness when you were worn out and exhausted, crawling under the sheets, melting into the mattress. It all seemed so natural.  
Castiel sighed sleepily and flopped his arm over his head to block out the sun. He had bigger problems, one of them being his dream. It hadn’t ended, and Cas really wanted to see what happened after Dean brought a kitten home for him.  
“Hey,” Dean’s husky voice whispered beside him. Castiel frowned and flipped onto his side, facing him but never opening his eyes.  
“Mm?” Cas hummed. He thought he heard Dean laugh, or at least blow air out of his nose a little harder than usual; to be honest, everything was a bit hazy. He wanted to sleep.  
“You awake?”  
Castiel shook his head lightly. The sound of static electricity crackled when his hair brushed the pillow. He could feel the way his hair stuck all over. It must have looked horribly silly, but he didn’t care in the least.  
“Cas,” Dean traced the line of his hair lightly, trying to get his attention. Cas hummed again, about to swat his hand away, when Dean pressed a kiss to his forehead. Castiel risked cracking his eye open just a bit - he blinked the sleepiness away and gazed up at Dean. He smiled, bottle green eyes sparkling when they met Cas’s. “You awake yet?”  
“I’m tired,” Castiel said, gruff voice cracking and a little bit higher than usual.  
“I can tell,” Dean chuckled. He laced his fingers through Cas’s hair and pulled his head onto his own pillow. Cas smiled softly. His normally clear blue eyes were heavy and jaded with sleep. “It’s cute as hell.”  
“Dean, cute’s not Hell, though,” Cas said, closing his eyes again. His words slurred together drunkenly.  
“You don’t make any sense,” Dean laughed again, gently placing his palm onto Castiel’s, intertwining their fingers so that he could pull his now-human angel closer. Castiel complied happily and pressed his forehead against Dean’s shoulder.  
It was Dean’s turn to sigh happily when Castiel wiggled closer to Dean for warmth. Winter may have been subsiding outside, but spring was still chilly, and the thin blanket didn’t offer much protection. Especially since the heater in their motel room was broken.  
“Good night, Dean,” Castiel murmured, ignoring the fact that it was mid-morning. His eyes fluttered open for one last glance at Dean’s face, but Dean was already fast asleep. Breathing softly, Dean did mutter one last “love you,” before passing out completely.  
Castiel smiled sweetly and burrowed his head into the crook of Dean’s neck.  
They could keep sleeping for a little while longer.


End file.
